Quote The Raven,Nevermore
by FairyOfTales
Summary: I'm the descendant or Rowena Raveclaw? Harry asked, a bit sceptical. I highly doubt that. Really? The laughing voice from his dreams drifted about him hauntingly. Best start believing Dear, The voice hesitated, It's a reals as you and me.........


Disclaimer:I own nothing except Theo and the plot.J.K.R. owns the rest and I hope I'm not killing her writing to brutally with the creation of this story.

Summary:Harry Potter,being the unusual boy he was,was about to get more unusual then he ever knew he could.With the knowledge and power of a lifetime not his,Harry sets out to understand himself and at the same time kill Voldermort.Warning:Will most probably be Super Harry.

Authors Notes:Okay people..I'm new at this so there WILL be errors in my loading of the story and I WILL have mistakes in the editing and spacing.As I'll say at the bottom of the page,I need a EXPERIENCED beta who knows how to load these things...And flames directed at my spacing and writing skills will be spat at and thrown critique will be considered and appreciated.Thankyou for reading this and have a nice day!D

_"We must not look at Goblin men_

We must not buy their fruit

Who knows upon what soil they fed

Their hungry,thirsty roots"

-Christina Rossetti-"Goblin Market" 

I choked,my breath coming out in harsh pants as I felt the poison spreading through me and blooming into a horrid flower in my breast.Most of my brain function had already stopped,but i still felt the burning sensation of sorrow as I remembered the betrayal of my beloved Theo.As I pulled my weighty body from the ground and stumbled to a destination that I couldn't recall fiery tears scorched my grimy cheeks and what little breath i had left came out in gut wrenching sobs.

The iron chains that had bound me to my would be constant vigil,dragged along the ground.As if to remind me of my sorrows and trials.They're familiar constant ache was reassuring in a dementedly comforting way.They reminded and reassured me that no,I was not yet dead.That I still had a life to live.No matter how fragile and fluttery it might be.

My pulse thudded weakly against the confines of their iron guardians and I fought to run faster as the course yells of the guards leaked into my mind.The memory of their forceful and unwanted touch driving me on. My frantic run was ended as my treacherous legs gave out beneath me and I hurtled to the ground.

As I laid sprawled upon the hard ground I whispered prayers to a God I no longer believed in to liberate my soul and send me to world where there was no malice,no hate,and above all,no greed was what had gotten me here,the greed of one man that had sentenced me to this death.

I faintly felt the harsh touch of strong,greedy hands as I was pulled from the ground and their frantic yelling.I faintly realized that I was on the brink of death.That the looming darkness ahead of me that sang such a bewitching song wanted to pull me into nothing and never release me.Then,after a moment of terror I realized that I welcomed it.That i was stretching out my weak arms to the only salvation I knew.

A vague smile stretched over my pained and filthy face.And in my last moments I,Rowena Ravenclaw.Supposedly wise and knowing let go of myself.I let my power and knowledge free.I felt empty without it and a chasm filled the area where I had kept and sheltered it,but I also felt a faint hope.The hope that Salazer and his Cousin,Theo,wouldn't clasp their greedy,power hungry hands onto it.

God,even thinking Theo's name pained me in a way I didn't know existed.I still remembered how he had held me so lovingly.Only now do I realize,it was not me he loved.But my power.And when I refused to marry he found other ways of seeking to obtain it.

I let out a course laugh when the thought of his face when he realized he would not have it flashed through my mind.Darkness tinged the edges of my vision and I felt my life slip through my clasped fingers.In my last moments the only thing they would hear from my bruised mouth was this,

_ Nothing farther then he uttered-_

not a feather then he fluttered-

Till I scarcely more then muttered,

"Other friends have flown before-

On the Morrow he will leave me,

As my hopes have flown before."

Then the bird said,"Nevermore." 

At Slytherin Manor Theo sat upon his throne,waiting for the results of his captive's escape plan.'That bitch is causing more trouble then she's worth.'Theo thought condescendingly.'If not for the amount of power she holds I would have slayed her long ago.She plays with her knowledge.Never using it to the fullest extent like I would.It's nothing but a familiar presense to her!Well,when she gets back,and she will,I'll show her how TRUE wizards handle power.'A spiteful smirk swept over Theo's pointed face,which,combined with his goatee and all incompasing robes,made him look like some demon who crawled out of the very depths of Hell.'I'll show her..'

Just then the guards entered the throne room,a limp bundle shared between them."Sir,We appear to have breeched a problem."

Okay..there my prologue(sp?) is...Like it?I need reviews and constructive critique is welcome as i said at the top of the chapter. Flames will be spat upon and ground beneath my heel.Thank you for reading and I AM in search of a experienced Beta who is willing to put up with a clueless author who is unexperienced with posting here and may ask dull questions.Well,err...bye.P


End file.
